


Мурлыканье и размышления

by Angorka, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: мини G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, POV Миллисент, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дневник кошки Миллисент. Типа «Дневника грустной кошки», только круче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1: Знакомлюсь с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mewlings and Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035563) by [Isrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut). 



 

Дата:____________

Похоже, меня притащили на этот холодный корабль в качестве шутки, фальшивого подарка для человека, служившего на борту ледяной машинерии. И сдаётся мне, я не понравилась человеку, который должен обо мне заботиться. Ну, он мне тоже не нравится. Мне вообще все не нравятся. Но чем чаще он меня игнорирует, тем сильнее мне хочется его доставать. Рабочий стол у него чистый, а спинка кресла идеально вычищена. Здесь царит идеальная чистота, но чтоб меня мыши драли, если я не найду способ всё это присвоить.

Я уничтожу всё, что он любит.

Ну вот, сбросила со стола его стакан. Теперь я – королева стола.

Дата:____________

У моего человека есть враг. Ну и дурак же он! Совсем дикий и необузданный. Когда он является, то сразу создаёт столько шума. Мне он не нравится ещё больше, чем тот, кто обо мне заботится. Поэтому я решила завладеть и им тоже. Я умею ходить очень тихо, и прокралась за этим длинноногим гадом до его каюты. Он даже не заметил, что я проскользнула в дверь. Он не увидел меня даже потом, когда уходил. И тогда я запрыгнула на кровать, всё тщательно разворошила и прилегла отдохнуть, ожидая, когда дверь откроется снова.

Надо было удрать потихоньку, чтобы он так и не заметил меня. Однако, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица, стоило пережить ту вспышку ярости, которая за этим последовала. А вот хватка за шкирку была далеко не такой приятной. Я орала благим мявом, пока он тащил меня в кабинет того, кто обо мне заботился. Зато теперь я поняла, что этот человек вполне мог меня убить, однако мой опекун был выше него рангом.

Мой Хакс. Теперь я знаю имя. А второго он зовёт «Рен».

Он гордится мной, впервые гладит, и я с удовольствием мурлычу у него на коленях. Наши отношения налаживаются. Возможно, когда-нибудь я завладею и им тоже, но пока…

Он называет меня Миллисент. Я ему нравлюсь уже чуть больше. И пускай я по-прежнему от него не в восторге, но Рена недолюбливаю куда сильнее.

Дата:_____________

У меня появился ошейник, чёрный и гладкий. Мне он не противен, но и любви к нему я не испытываю. Он звенит, и мне уже трудно подкрадываться незаметно. Но Хаксу ошейник нравится, и я его терплю. Теперь у меня есть кровать, хотя мне было бы куда приятнее спать на коленях у Хакса или на тёплом голопаде. Это словно танец – я запрыгиваю, он встаёт, и так раз за разом. Но сегодня он наконец пускает меня на колени. Из-под стола я наблюдаю, как чьи-то ноги входят и выходят из его кабинета. Судя по холодному и расчётливому виду, Хакс похож на меня, будто мой собственный котёнок. Я горжусь, когда он загоняет добычу в угол, и та пресмыкается перед ним.

Он замечательный котёнок.

Дата:______________

Меня случайно заперли в комнате для допросов. Мой бесконечный мяв за дверью никто не слышит. Я знаю, что Хакс скоро найдёт меня, как в те разы, когда за мной захлопнулась дверь туалета или меня случайно заперли на балконе. Я нашла удобный туалет, но в нём много пыли. В худшем месте я застрять не могла.

Дата:__________________

Я перебралась в каюту Хакса. Здесь теплее, чем в кабинете. Вот лежу себе на диване и наблюдаю, как Хакс скандалит с Реном. Появляется красный лазер, жаркий и шумный. Он завораживает. Пускай он угрожает моему Хаксу, но тот держится непоколебимо. Я прижмуриваюсь, а когда открываю глаза, то уже не вижу людей. Они ушли.... Но лазер остался.

Рен вернётся за ним. Может быть. Я потягиваюсь и перепрыгиваю с дивана на стол. Толкаю к краю тяжёлую и холодную рукоятку. Она станет моей. Сильным толчком я сбрасываю её со стола, лазер включается и кружится по полу, выжигая дыры и полосы в каюте моего Хакса. Я громко ору на эту злую штуку, но, поскольку ничего не могу поделать, просто жду её смерти.

Рен возвращается. Я прячусь. Вот придурок. Он смущённо поднимает свой меч. Ну и болван. Наконец он уходит.

Мой Хакс возвращается, и я встречаю его радостным мявом. Он злится, но не на меня. Я не смогла бы натворить столько бед. Мои когти остры, но не настолько. Наказание ждёт Рена. Я довольна.

Дата:_________

Мы перебрались с корабля на планету. Здесь холоднее, и мне неприятно. Тут больше места, где можно прятаться, бегать и путаться под ногами, однако мой Хакс не отпускает меня далеко. Наблюдаю вот, как он репетирует свою речь. Голос у него сильный, да и кричит он слишком долго. После этого он кажется таким уставшим, и я просто обязана что-то сделать. Обычно я так себя не веду, но сегодня моего Хакса нужно поддержать.

Я оказываю ему милость своим присутствием, только подхожу ближе обычного. Вот я пришла к тебе, расслабься, покорми меня. Мой Хакс улыбается – с ним это редко бывает. Он идёт к холодильнику, ищет мне что-нибудь поесть. Это его работа. Ибо я – его.

А он – мой.

Он возвращается и сразу падает на кровать. Я следую за ним по пятам, и бубенчик на ошейнике выдаёт мои движения. Устраиваясь на кровати, мой Хакс сбрасывает только ботинки. Я ложусь ему на грудь. Моё имя срывается с его губ. Его голос кажется раздражённым, но я чувствую в нём обожание. Наконец он сдаётся перед моим мурлыканьем и затихает подо мной. Он пахнет холодом и огнём. Он выходил на улицу, чтобы провозгласить свою громкую речь. Я до сих пор его недолюбливаю, но уже не так сильно.


	2. Глава 2: Мир рухнул

  
Дата:__________

Я нашла новый зал. Он большой, в нём множество кресел, на которых никто не сидит. Длинный проход ведёт к широкой открытой площадке. Мне хочется думать, что она предназначена для меня. Я несусь по проходу и обегаю площадку. Но на ней ничего нет. Как скучно.

Зато я нашла игрательную кнопку, и передо мной появился синий силуэт. Ого, какой он большой.

Намного больше меня. Но меня это не испугает.

Однако не успеваю я заставить эту гору отвести глаза, как в зал входит мой Хакс. Я не двигаюсь с места. Он не видит меня и кажется сейчас каким-то… другим. Мой Хакс не является здесь главным. Ему ещё многому нужно учиться, ведь он ещё котенок. Гора вдруг исчезает, и от неожиданности я подпрыгиваю на месте. Мой Хакс улыбается. Я зову его. Зачем утруждаться, если он рядом, может подойти и забрать меня.

Он что-то говорит мне, но, похоже, испытывает облегчение, когда берёт меня на руки. Я мурлычу у него на груди, слыша, как бьётся его сердце. Ему на мгновение показалось, будто он – добыча?

Дата:__________

Я недовольна.

Этот Рен здесь, в моей… В каюте Хакса. Я наблюдаю за ними со стола. Рен орёт, а мой Хакс – он силён, но затем они делают нечто непонятное. Кажется, будто Рен напал на него, впился ртом. Я должна спасти своего котёнка.

Оказалось, Рену не нравятся авианалёты. Меня опять заперли в туалете. На этот раз нарочно. За дверцей раздаются звуки, куда более животные, чем могу издавать я.

Ненавижу их обоих.

Я придумаю, как им отомстить.

Дата:___________

Я обоссала ту штуку, с которой Рен так часто разговаривает.

Месть.

Дата:____________

Творится что-то неладное. Раздаются громкие звуки и крики. Мой Хакс не запер дверь, и я смогла выйти. Никто не замечает меня, все куда-то бегут. Но мне плевать на них, я охочусь на моего Хакса. Мимо пробегает какая-то девушка. Она меня заметила и вроде бы позвала за собой. Но я тороплюсь дальше, мне нужна не она.

Однако я ощущаю, что эта суматоха – ещё не самое страшное из всего, что сейчас происходит. Я увернулась от нескольких лазеров и пробралась в ангар. Кажется, внутри самой планеты что-то смещается. Что-то рушится, и мне страшно впервые с того момента, как Хакс стал обо мне заботиться. Я запрыгиваю в тот же корабль, который принёс меня сюда, и жду.

Он придёт.

Всегда приходит.

Я буду ждать.

\-----------------------

Наверное, я уснула.

Я ещё не умерла. Мы куда-то летим. Я лежу в укромном уголке, и меня никто не замечает. Но я слышу голоса. Мне хочется снова уснуть, но, наверное, стоит сходить на разведку. Выбравшись из своей норы, я оказываюсь в мире знакомых запахов, к которым теперь присоединился новый – запах палёного.

Я вижу моего Хакса.

Он всегда приходит.

Он лежит на полу, съёжившись, и не видит меня. Но колокольчик на моём ошейнике тихонько звенит, и он приподнимается. Мой котёнок, мой Хакс, он жив.

Я прижимаюсь к его руке, мурлычу громко и долго. Моё имя. Он всё повторяет его, каждый раз по-разному. Потом он поднимает меня и сажает на почётное место у себя на коленях. Я сворачиваюсь там клубочком. Мы оба устали. Он склоняется надо мной. Сперва его бьёт дрожь, но затем он медленно расслабляется.

У нас всё хорошо.

Дата:_________

Этот Рен здесь, и он ранен. Полумёртв на самом деле. Мне стоило бы добить его. Но мой Хакс меня не подпускает.

Мне разрешают только лежать в изножье кровати. Я играю с Реном в гляделки, и это раздражает его. Я довольна. Я часто пробираюсь в его каюту. Рен мало на что способен. Какое жалкое зрелище. Я запрыгиваю на кровать и усаживаюсь у него на груди, глядя сверху вниз. Чувствую, что Рен готов зарычать, но почему-то он ничего не делает.

Он разговаривает со мной. Это скучно, но я слушаю. Сегодня он потянулся и почесал меня под подбородком.  
Похоже, мне удаётся укротить этого Рена. Он в моих когтях.

Дата:__________

Рен с Хаксом покидают корабль. Меня заперли в каюте.

Я сижу здесь уже целую вечность.

А они всё не возвращаются.

Я скребусь и ору под дверью. Я голодна, корма осталось всего полмиски.

Но никто не приходит.

\-------------------------------------

Я этот иллюминатор уже взглядом насквозь просверлила.

Нехотя доела все остатки и просто жду.

Кажется, прошла целая вечность, но я наконец вижу моего Хакса. Он возвращается один.

Я радостно его встречаю. Он сажает меня на плечо, и этот высокий пост мне нравится. Люблю, когда Хакс только мой.

И мне здесь нравится. Я здесь королева.

Мы улетели без Рена.


	3. Глава 3: Превыше звёзд

Дата:__________

Мы уже давно без Рена, целых три дня. Мой Хакс теперь носит что-то красное и блестящее. Как роскошно он выглядит! На меня надели новый ошейник, с новым жетончиком. Хакс улыбается и уделяет мне намного больше внимания.

Он чаще провозглашает речи. Теперь у него явно больше власти. Мне любопытно, что изменилось…

\-----------------------------------------

А вот по ночам он спит плохо.

По ночам он меня беспокоит, всё мечется и ворочается.

Ему больно, но почему? Я справляюсь со своим раздражением и запрыгиваю к нему на колени. Он обнимает меня, как обнимал на том корабле. Он что-то говорит мне. Я слушаю, но не понимаю. Хотя некоторые слова мне знакомы – «Рен», «дорогой» и «любимый». Последними двумя он обычно обращается ко мне. Я тычусь головой в его ладонь и мурлычу.

Тише, мой котёнок. Я всё исправлю.

Дата:_____________

Я не в силах всё исправить.

Принесла ему дохлую тварь, которую поймала в воздуховоде. Хакс наорал на меня, так же, как раньше орал на Рена.

Я подобного не потерплю.

Я уйду.

\---------------------

Но, проголодавшись, я возвращаюсь. Похоже, Хаксу хочется извиниться. Но я ворочу нос от угощения. Конечно, я голодна, но нет. Я не стану есть… Пока не стану.

Бедняга, он так старается. Я наконец беру один кусочек. Всего один. Мой Хакс расслабляется. Я усаживаюсь перед ним; он гладит меня.

Да. Вот это уже ближе к истине.

Дата:________

Прошло уже больше недели. Намного больше. Я вижу, что в нашей каюте Хакс ведёт себя иначе, не так, как снаружи. Я проскальзываю под его ногами и бегу по «Финализатору». Хакс старается не гнаться за мной, хоть это и не в его духе. Он просто быстро идет за мной и подзывает тихим голосом.

О, я приведу тебя туда, где ты будешь счастлив.

Наверное.

Открывается дверь в каюту, я влетаю туда, прячусь под кроватью и принимаюсь наблюдать из укрытия. Сапоги Хакса остановились в дверях. Он долго стоит там, перед тем, как войти.

\- Миллисент! – Хакс произносит моё имя сурово. Но это напускное. Он любит меня.

Он подходит к кровати, и я набрасываюсь на его сапоги. Когда он вновь произносит моё имя, я слышу в его голосе ухмылку. Интонации кажутся уже не злыми, а игривыми. Хакс поднимает простыню, и я вцепляюсь в его руку, продолжая играться. Но Хакс ловит и берёт меня на руки.

Мой Хакс осматривается вокруг. Он не спешит уходить. Спустя долгую минуту он изо всех сил пинает край кровати. Я недовольно мяукаю. Он смотрит на меня и уносит на мостик.

Я сижу у него на плече и смотрю на звёзды.

 

Дата:_____

Сегодня его называют иначе.

ИМПЕРАТОР Хакс.

Я сижу рядом с ним. Какая я важная! Все наблюдают за НАМИ.

Он произносит речь. Он кричит. Народ отвечает криком.

Ему вручают подарок. Не от меня. Мои подарки ему неприятны.

Но ему преподносят в дар человека. Тот одет иначе, чем при нашей последней встрече, точнее, при встрече Хакса с ним.

Он встаёт на колени. Ничем не выдавая себя, мой Хакс принимает дар.

Дар защитника.

Этой ночью Хакс спит намного спокойнее.

  
Дата:___________

Теперь всё иначе. Но жизнь наладилась.

Мой Хакс правит галактикой, а я царствую над ним. Рен – подчинённый, как и должно быть.

Только наедине с моим Хаксом Рен ведёт себя по-прежнему.

Они счастливы. А я ещё счастливее.

Я Миллисент.

Великая императрица Вселенной.


End file.
